The other world
by Wonderlace19
Summary: Summary is crappy there are 2 two different harry


Author note:Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter or My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic if I did I would be the most happiest person on the planet and in history. And this would be cannon

Chapter 1

Hadrian Soleil et la lune the alicorn prince, adopted son of Princess Celestia was waiting for his friends Twilight Sparkle,Skylark Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to meet him for brunch 'come on everypony I've been waiting for almost half an hour already.' Harry thought. Then a blue male Pegasus trotted over to Hadrian's table "hey Sky where's everypony I'm getting Hungry." asked Hadrian."Well I went to go find twilight but she was making a checklist so I guess she forgot." Sky answered." ' mione and Ron were arguing...again and didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. So I gue it just you and me." "Hadrian sighed "I have another hour and a half. Please and we at least can we order some food" harry pleaded. "Of course we can eat."

Timeskip After they got the their food

"So I have another royal meeting."Hadrian started,"Can you please come with me and wait outside." Hadrian pleaded. Skylark sighed frurastedly "Wow you're being really whiny today you know that right. But I'll do it." "Thank you I think it's almost time to go" Harry thanked. He stood up and stretched out his dove white colored wings getting ready to fly to the castle. He flapped his wings and started to fly. Harry didn't realize that everypony started to stare at him. The sun was acting like spotlight the reflecting of harry midnight black hair and making his highlights of red yellow and orange brighter. His gold crown with jewls of ruby and sapphire. He truly was the child of the sun princess. Skylark flew to wereharry was and poked him with hoof "Um harry..." Skylark started. "Yes sky ? Hadrian replied with the sun behind him acting like a halo. "Everypony staring at you." Sky finished. Hadrian looked down all the ponies, his face turned to a red that would put apples to shame and started to fly to the castle as fast he could. Which wasn't really all that fast, alicorn wings aren't small enough to be that fast. So he glided more than flapping like a hawk. Sky trailed behind Harry and eventually caught up with him to speed himself

Hey look! Another Timeskip

"Your highness what happened to your coat." Aroma asked. "My coat is fine just let me get ready." Hadrian said "you are going to take a bath , get your hair washed, and your crown polished. Oh and you're friend too." Aroma looked at sky.

Another freakin timeskip gotta get this story goin' somehow

The royal meeting was boring as usual. Hadrian was going insane with all the representatives form all over Equestria. He was starting to think of ways to leave. He decided to just politely leave. "Um Mother." Hadrian said, "yes Hadrian" Princess Celestia replied. "May I be excused" asked Hadrian. Princess Celestia"Of course my son." He went out the door as quickly as he could without looking improper. When he exited he saw Skylark slumped on wall taking a nap. "sky... wakey wakey... Harry said softly. Skylark stared to snore. "SKYLARK! WAKE UP!" Harry screamed. Skylark shot straight up into the air and screamed "that's not my peacock!" He realized where he was and blushed. Harry snorted and he blushed even harder. "K-karma will get you." Skylark said. "Ok ok can I go get glacé he's probably getting lonely. then can we go to the hospital." Harry asked. Glacé was Harry's ice phoenix. A rare species he got as an egg for his 11th birthday. "I never been to your room before where is It." Skylark asked. "Follow me." Hadrian said. They flew towards Princess Celestia 's balcony and landed there. "My room is down the hall from the throne room." When they got to the door, Hadrian's horn glowed a cyan and opened it. It was beautiful ( )(just more gold and sliver) there siting on a perch was a white bird with blue accents around it eyes, tip of wings and tail. Next to it a smaller bird a skylark. "Hibari~!" Skylark exclaimed. Hibari chirped and flew to skylark. "Glacé did you have a god nap." Hadrian said softly. Glacé cooed in response, and flew to land on Harry's back. "Do you wanna sneak out" skylark asked. "No, I don't wanna get in trouble." Harry said. Walking out of the room, suddenly he bumped into somepony who dropped his book "Oh so sorry!" Harry apologizing "No it's my fault" said the young colt. His coat was a dark grey and a wavy medium length mane of dark blue. The colt's most striking feature was his eyes they were green with sliver flecks. They widened slightly then narrowed. It wasn't like the colt just realized that harry was the prince. More like he had a scheme and Hadrian just foiled it. The young unicorn turned around and ran. In his dash he dropped a book. Hadrian trotted over to the book and levitated it. "Hey! You dropped your book!" Hadrian yelled after him but he already disappeared down the hall. Hadrian looked at the book. It was a black with a red and yellow sun. The circle part of the sun was red and fire like rays red. 'That foal's cutie mark was a cauldron with vials around it. Maybe it's his older sibling's or dad's book, I should find him or he going to be in world of trouble.' Hadrian opened the book to see if the owner wrote his or her name on it. "Hey what are doin'? " asked skylark. "The colt I bumped into dropped this book. It says it belongs to Solar Flicker." Said Hadrian, "hey a picture fell out!" Sky exclaimed. Hadrian levitated the picture. There were 3 ponies... and "Mother and Auntie Luna?"


End file.
